Inkheart Wiki:About
Inkheart Wiki (due to search engine optimization, SEO, we are keeping this name), or Inkipedia, is a detailed wiki aiming to become the equivalent of an encyclopedia about Cornelia Funke's Inkheart trilogy. History __NOEDITSECTION__ Founders Inkheart Wiki is founded on January 24, 2009‎ by User:Dima110, with a few more members joining as admins later; for the list of people, please view Inkheart Wiki:Administrators. One of the most notable difference is that on June 24, 2010‎, our wiki name was changed to Inkwiki by User:MakeShift, and then was reverted back, assuming also because of SEO, on April 2, 2011‎. By the end of 2012, there were scarcely any admin or editor activities, thus the wiki became the same as being on hiatus. Reestablishment On March 31, 2015‎, User:Xxsammmsammmxx officially requested for adoption (documented here), and was given admin rights on April 10, 2015. On April 11, 2015, interlanguage linking was established with our German counterpart Wiki: Tintenherz Wiki. On April 17, 2015, Inkheart Wiki was officially given permission from the Wikia staff to merge with two other inactive wikis that were created for the same purpose; Inkworld Wiki and Inkheart Trilogy Wiki. Although they both hold good, perhaps better names, again due to SEO, we are keeping the original name. Once the merge is fully finished, their links will be redirected to this wiki. On May 1, 2015, User:Katherine Rebekah joined as our second active admin. On June 11, 2015, User:Katherine Rebekah stepped down as admin but remained as a trusted user. On September 27, 2015, interlanguage linking was established with our Polish counterpart Wiki: Atramentowe serce Wiki. Future direction It has been clear that this wiki will try to cover everything that's related to Cornelia Funke's Inkheart trilogy; however, as Cornelia revealed that the Inkworld is essentially the same as the Mirrorworld, just that of a different timeline and perhaps with slightly different territories; the question then became should we, or should we not, and if we shall, to what extend, also cover Cornelia's Mirrorworld series (known in German as the Reckless series). As the said series is currently incomplete, we won't know if there will be any crossover-like arcs happening, so until then, until the series truly become relevant, as of now, a single page covering the series as a whole will suffice. Achievements To my Sammm✦✧(talk)] understanding, prior to this month (April, 2015), this wiki hasn't reached the top 5000 of WAM rankings for a long time. The seemingly earliest records is January 4, 2012; the wiki presumingly managed to stay within top 5000, here's the time when it's within top 3000: *01/30/12, #2975 NO Peak Rank (under the "Other" category) On March 10, 2012, the wiki first time went outside top 5000 after continuously staying in upon entering. Here're is the record of the month with most edits (yet, no Peak Rank is documented): *05/01/12: #4183, same as above *05/02/12: #4241, same as above *05/03/12: #3828, same as above *05/04/12: #3764, same as above *05/05/12: #3163, same as above *05/06/12: #2765, same as above *05/07/12: #2793, same as above *05/08/12: #2830, same as above *05/09/12: #2799, same as above *05/10/12: #2757, same as above *05/11/12: #'2540', same as above *05/12/12: #2560, same as above *05/13/12: #2659, same as above *05/14/12: #2924, same as above *05/15/12: #2760, same as above *05/16/12: #2840, same as above *05/17/12: #2868, same as above *05/18/12: #3372, same as above *05/19/12: #3775, same as above *05/20/12: #3942, same as above *05/21/12: #3729, same as above *05/22/12: #3713, same as above *05/23/12: #3735, same as above *05/24/12: #3503, same as above *05/25/12: #2868, same as above *05/26/12: #3274, same as above *05/27/12: #3206, same as above *05/28/12: #3085, same as above *05/29/12: #3181, same as above *05/30/12: #3211, same as above *05/31/12: #3310, same as above On July 5, 2012, the wiki second time went outside top 5000 after continuously staying in for months, and after this the wiki was outside top 5000 for quite a few times within the month, and was mostly borderline of going out. Starting from April 12, 2015, the wiki resurfaced/surfaced with Peak Rank on the chart: *04/12/15: #4607, Peak Rank #508 (under the "Other" category) *04/13/15: #4132, Peak Rank #406 (under the "Other" category) *04/14/15: #4418, same as above *04/15/15: #4256, same as above *04/16/15: #3718, Peak Rank #334 (LAST TIME under the "Other" category) *04/17/15: #3916, Peak Rank #197 (FIRST TIME under the "Book" category) Since we've officially entered the "Book" category, I will not be listing the general ranking, which happens to be what the first rank is, and will only be listing the dates when our Peak Rank goes up. *04/20/15: Peak Rank #190 *04/21/15: Peak Rank #180 *04/23/15: Peak Rank #158 *04/26/15: Peak Rank #135 *04/28/15: Peak Rank #118 *04/29/15: Peak Rank #110 *04/30/15: Peak Rank #108 *05/02/15: Peak Rank #107 *05/13/15: Peak Rank #106 Hopefully one day, our Peak Rank could be top 150 (WE DID IT!!!! YAY!!!), then top 100, top 50...etc. =] And hopefully next time when we are featured on the main page; our WAM score can be higher than 50.... xP On July 31, 2015, the wiki first time went outside top 5000 after continuously staying in upon reentering on April, 2015. On September 1, 2015, the wiki reentered top 5000 after being completely absent from WAM for an entire month. Category:Community